Solitude
by Innocence Greed
Summary: Il n'y a point d'amour sans horreur, tout comme il n'y a point d'horreur sans amour. Ne juges qu'avec ton cœur blessé, et non tes yeux d'or : celui qui refuse l'évidence n'est pas moins sot que celui qui accepte le mensonge.  [Il y a une continuité de l'histoire : Livre 1/3.]
1. Prologue

**Après un petit temps de réflexion, je me suis décidé à changer la présentation de cette histoire. Elle sera vraiment longue, et je me suis rendue compte qu'on ne cernait pas assez le caractère de Raan, mon héroïne: alors, je vais diviser l'histoire en trois parties. _Solitude_ sera la première, et sera divisée en deux parties: une partie consacrée à l'enfance et adolescence de Raan, et une seconde consacrée aux jumeaux et aux Compagnons. Et quant aux deux autres, elles seront nommées _Courage_ et _Honneur_.**

**Je souhaite déjà m'excuser auprès de mes premiers commentateurs et followers. J'aurais du l'adapter à ce format dès le début et ne pas le changer... **

**To Lady73, I really apologize. I feel like you are the first real reader of my story, and I'm already fucking this up... ._. I'm ashame. Sorry. A lot. But promise, there's will be a half-part of the story to the twins (especially the one you like *wink*). I'd like to thank you again for your two reviews, it really made my day! Even if you are the only reader, it motives me enough when I see your little words. **

**Je ne vous pas bavasser d'avantage et vous laisser découvrir le prologue. Aussi, le premier chapitre arrivera très vite ainsi que els suivants. Très bonne lecture à vous, avec mes plus plates excuses pour ceux qui ont découverts l'ancienne version!**

* * *

**Solitude: Prologue.**

* * *

_Pourquoi me suis lancée dans une quête aussi... Absurde, désespérée ? « Tu n'es qu'une rouquine têtue ! » me disait sans cesse Leikn, lorsque je lui partageais mon idéal, mon but le plus cher. Au fond, il a raison sur toute la ligne. J'aurais très bien pu me forcer à oublier, épouser un homme sans intérêts, fonder une famille sans intérêts, et vivre une vie sans intérêts dans une maison sans grands intérêts dans une citée sans grands intérêts. Mais au lieu de choisir cette voix de facilité, cette sécurité matérielle et sociale, j'ai choisis un autre chemin, un différent voyage qui a remis en cause la totalité de mes convictions. Pour quelles raisons ai-je choisis cette vie vagabonde, de sang et de larmes, à la recherche de la vérité et de la rédemption ? La réponse est très claire à mes yeux, bien qu'elle est très obscure pour une multitude de personnes._

_L'instinct._

_Ma voix intérieure, ma perception, mon sixième sens me guidèrent presque par obligation vers cette destinée aux questions sans réponses. Mais parfois, je me le demande encore. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'ai je pas simplement décidé de m'arrêter, de mettre un terme au voyage ? Depuis, je me questionne, je supplie Arkay de me répondre. Pourquoi ?_

_..._

_Peut être que seul Arkay en est responsable. Le dieu de la mort m'aurait-il destinée à un futur qui m'es encore obscur ? J'ai choisis de l'écouter, d'honorer ses conseils et ses apparitions. Et alors à débuté ma folle quête, mes illusions d'enfants et cette naïveté qui m'es si nostalgique._  
_Je n'ai rencontré que les ombres au cours de mon voyage, l'incompréhension. Chaque nouveau jour est dédié à la solitude et à un exil de plus en plus long, et chaque nuit à l'insécurité, aux songes du mystérieux dieu. Je ne voulais que retrouver l'amour, un sourire réconfortant qui raviverait mon être et mon âme. Mais je n'ai trouvé que l'horreur, et cette solitude, cette horrible solitude aux apparences de désespoir, cette solitude qui est devenue ma plus chère amie, et ma plus vieille ennemie._

_Que me manque-t-il ? Je te le demande, Arkay, que veux-tu de moi, pour que je puisse enfin retrouver le bonheur ?_


	2. Geri Hurle-Vent

**Voici le premier chapitre de la première cette première saison! (vous me suivez toujours?) **

**Je remercie encore ceux qui suivent cette histoire, ainsi que tout les lecteurs. N'hésitez pas à vous abonner, car les chapitres seront publiés rapidement!**

* * *

**Solitude: Partie I, Chapitre 1.**

_**Geri Hurle-Vent**_

* * *

« Il grandit si vite, Geri... »

La jeune femme sourit avec tendresse, observant son enfant d'un regard tendre et maternel, alors qu'un petit garçon admirait le Vermidor, d'une magnifique vitalité, qui avait revêtu un manteau de verdure pour annoncer la venue du printemps. Elle passa sa fine main dans ses longs cheveux, d'un blond aussi prononcé que les prairies de blé, dont son garçon avait hérité. Mais malgré ses yeux dorés, étincelants de vie, ou de ses traits à la douceur inégalée, la crainte pouvait s'entendre dans sa voix calme et cristalline.

« Cesses de t'inquiéter, Freki. Il grandira paisiblement. » La voix grave, bien qu'empreinte de bienveillance, provenait d'un homme se tenant à ses côtés. Il passa l'un de ses énormes bras autour de la maigre taille de sa femme, de tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Freki se lova contre son époux, le doute rongeant son visage, d'ordinaire aussi paisible que la surface de l'eau.

Bien que Geri tentait de se convaincre du contraire, la peur de la mère de leur fils n'était pas irraisonnée. Geri était un nordique dans toute sa splendeur : grand, fort, puissant, aux cheveux d'un roux sauvages ornés d'épaisses tresses, maniant la hache de guerre d'une dextérité enfantine. Mais un nordique seul pouvait-il rivaliser avec un ennemi aussi puissant que le leur, autant sur le nombre, que sur les moyens, ou la force ? Hormis son honneur, son instinct qui lui ordonnait de se défendre contre le danger, il se devait de prendre des décisions pour protéger sa moitié, et leur précieux fruit de leur amour. Il était un père de famille, dorénavant, et plus un guerrier vagabond et solitaire vivant de combat et de gloire. C'est bien pour cela que depuis des jours, des semaines, le couple de nordiques réfléchissait à leur départ. Avec un peu de précaution et beaucoup de chance, leurs assaillants perdraient leur trace, et le grand roux pourrait enfin goûter à une vie de famille, tel qu'il l'imaginait depuis qu'il a rencontré sa douce dulcinée.

Le petit garçon accourut vers ses parents, lentement, avec précaution. Geri était toujours aussi ébahit à la vue de sa progéniture. Il ressemblait tant à sa mère : aussi calme, indifférent face au monde, réfléchit et sérieux, ses cheveux et ses prunelles aux couleurs de l'or. Et si ce n'était que le physique... Son caractère avait également déteint sur lui. Il parlait peu, et observait, de ses yeux ambrés le monde d'un regard platonique, jugeait avec sagesse, bien qu'il n'était âgé que de de cinq printemps.

« Papa... » dit doucement le petit blond. « J'ai pas envie de partir... »

« Il y a aussi beaucoup d'arbres dans la Brèche, chéri. Pas aussi grand que le Vermidor, mais bien plus coloré. » répondit Freki, d'un petit rire.

Geri s'agenouilla face à Fenrir, et posa son imposante main sur son épaule. « Et tu pourras bientôt jouer avoir ton frère. Ou ta soeur. Tout dépends des Dieux. »

De ses grands yeux, Fenrir observa le ventre bombé de sa mère, recouvert de sa robe bleue. Il passa ses petits doigts potelés sur sa surface, d'un émerveillement sans pareilles. Geri ria d'un air léger. Il était toujours aussi fasciné, à chaque caresse, lorsqu'il sentait cette forme de vie grandissante.

« Nous devrions partir rapidement. Avant que je n'ai mes chevilles si enflées que tu devras me porter. » Plaisanta Freki.

« Tu sais bien que je te porterais, même si tu peux marcher. » Freki rougit, et sourit, tel une adolescente. « Rentrez à la maison. Je vous rejoindrais. »

« … Tu ne leur a pas dit, n'est ce pas ? » demanda la jeune femme, presque avec tristesse. Geri ne répondit pas. Le silence parlait pour lui. « Ils comprendront, mon amour. » Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue barbue, puis, se dirigea vers les escaliers de pierre menant à la place du marché, pour rejoindre leur petite maison en bordure des échoppes.

Geri soupira longuement, se pinça le nez de ses doigts. Non, ils ne leur avait pas dit. Et bien qu'il ne faisait pas partie de la guilde, il avait tissé des liens d'amitiés aussi fort que l'acier à force de danger et d'aventures passés à leurs côtés. Il aurait voulu voir ses enfants grandir aux côtés des nouvelles têtes de ses frères et sœurs d'armes, et les rejoindre par la suite. Mais depuis qu'il avait connu Freki, qu'il savait qu'elle était la femme qui partagerait sa vie, il pensait avant tout à son bonheur, et non au sien.

Le cœur lourd, il gravit les escaliers menant à son ancien foyer, où des rires graves résonnaient de sa cour. Et si l'automne éternel de la Brèche ne pouvait balayer ses doutes, Le grand et brave Geri Hurle-vent pourrait toujours revenir, de temps à autres.


End file.
